The Boy Who Broke
by sharingstories2
Summary: She thought that she could understand his pain but looking back on it, maybe she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't understand, everyone had said out of everyone she was probably the one Harry related to the most. She herself had been possessed by Voldemort so of course she understood what it was like to be touched by the monster, she supposed looking back on it that she was wrong. She couldn't understand, nobody could.

 _The day had started off brilliant, despite the aftermath of the war Harry seemed to be holding it together, sure he moped but he always got out of his funk. Well he did… until today. She had been told he'd been sitting and staring at the pond all morning, not moving. It was due to this that she decided to talk to him._

 _She sat next to him, he never even acknowledged her and she felt a little uncomftable.  
"We understand you know" she heard Harry scoff.  
"Yeah" he said sarcastically. She felt her anger flair slightly.  
"We do, we all fought in the war Harry, and we understand the pain that comes with it." Harry shuddered, he knew that people understood kind of how it felt to be in a war but not like he did.  
"It's not the same" he said quietly. Ginny stood up abruptly  
"How is it not the same Harry?" she asked angrily. "We all fought in the war, we lost someone or something, so tell me how it is not the same?" _

_Harry just looked down  
"You fought in the war Ginny, you lost Fred in the war and you lost a lot of friends. You were probably worried about me, you lost yourself __**in the second war.**_ _Yet you never lived the war, you never breathed the war. To me it wasn't war Ginny, sure that's what it was but it wasn't to me. Voldemort was at the time my past and present, he controlled everything I did. I was in affect possessed by him-"  
"So was I, which you seem to have conveniently forgotten!" she yelled. Harry took a deep breath before even attempting to defend himself.  
"I'll admit at one time you were possessed and the only reason I ever forgot was because I don't associate you with riddle or the chamber. I on the other hand had always been associated with Voldemort. Yes you were possessed but you said yourself you don't have many memories of the attacks, I remember every detail vividly. _

_You weren't the reason millions of people died, I know I couldn't really do much but it was due to me that he was reborn, it was due to me that your entire family played a more active role. It was due to me that Mr and Mrs Granger had to have their memories wiped. Voldemort wiped out my entire family, he killed them then I had to be placed with abusive relative. You were never used and abused time and time again nor used a propaganda tool. The man you trusted never kept secrets from you, he never harmed you more than helped you. You started the resistance Ginny which to be fair is a very brave thing but you were never the reason that they needed the resistance. So you Ginny you participated in the war but you never lived it."_

 _He had tears in his eyes after he was finished, she reached out to hug him but he turned on his heel and went into the Burrow, ignoring his friends concern._

 _It was at that moment that Ginny Weasley knew that Harry Potter was broken and for the life of her she didn't know how to fix him._

After their argument Harry left, he kept in contact through letters and pictures but after all the funerals happened he upped and left. The only people who had physical contact with him were Teddy and his grandmother. Ginny had smiled at that, despite Harry's leaving she knew that he would never abandon his godson.

It took a year but Harry had gradually entered their lives again, Ginny knew he would never be fixed but he was here, alive and to her, that was all that mattered.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
